Love That's Fobidden
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: PLEASE READ ME...The story of a fobidden love betwenn a father and daughter. See as their new bond cause a new war bewteen a rouge pride and the pridelanders. As two of their own will betray them for revenge. Warning Incest is in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ ok so I know this is disturbing but they are animals after all. Call me crazy, but I hope you all kinda enjoy it.**

Love that's forbidden

Chapter 1

"Kiara" called a voice

A young golden brown lioness with reddish brown eyes turned to see a strong handsome golden brown lion with a reddish brown mane and eyes.

"Good Morning Daddy" purred the young lioness

"Good Morning Princess" said the lion

"Dad, do you think I will make a good queen?" the lioness asked

"Kiara, are you kidding me. You will be amazing queen"

Kiara smiled and her father smiled, which somehow made her flutter.

"Simba" called a soft voice

The father and daughter looked and saw the queen, a tawny pelted lioness with rich blue eyes.

"Good Morning Nala" said the lion nuzzling his mate

Kiara looked on and couldn't help the feeling of jealousy build up. Kiara shook her head and walked down the rocky steps to the watering hole.

Once the golden princess got to the watering hole she looked in and thought to herself "What's wrong with me?"

"Good Morning babe"

Kiara looked up and saw a dark brown lion with a darker brown mane and green eyes.

Kiara smile meekly and said "Morning Kovu"

"What's wrong?" the lion asked

Kiara sighed and said "Nothing"

Kovu walked up to his mate and nuzzled her. As Kovu nuzzle Kiara, she thought back to the times when Simba nuzzle her and she started to get wet.

Kovu smelling the arouse looked at Kiara and said with lust in his green eyes "Somebody's turned on"

Kiara pushed him away as he tried to move in closer.

"What?" Kovu asked

"Sorry, but give me time" said Kiara before walking off and leaving a hard on Kovu behind

As Kiara was walking someone was watching from the grass with grey eyes. Once Kiara pasted by a lioness jumped out of the high grass and pounced on the surprised princess.

"Fisha!" growled Kiara

The dark tawny lioness got up and laughed. Kiara growled louder and walked off. The lioness saw this and got up and ran after her friend.

"Hey wait up" shouted the lioness

Kiara stopped and sat on her butt, so did the lioness once she caught up to Kiara.

"What's wrong Kiara?" asked the lioness

"Nothing!" growled Kiara flustered with this thoughts and everybody asking the same question over

The grey eye lioness was taken back and said "Sorry" and was about to leave when Kiara stopped her

"Fisha" Kiara said

The lioness stopped and looked at her friend and Kiara asked "What's wrong with me?"

**AN/ so that's the first chapter. I hope you liked it, Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Fisha and a couple of other OCS. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I thank you all who reviewed**

Love That's Forbidden

_Chapter two_

"What's wrong with me?" asked Kiara

Fisha sat next to her friend and said "What do you mean"

Kiara sighed and said "I think I'm in love with another lion"

Fisha grey eyes grew wide

Simba yawned and said "I should be on my way" giving Nala a lick on her cheek before walking off

As Simba was walking he heard the voice of his daughter say that she may be in love with another lion. Wandering who it could be he listened on to his daughter's conversation.

"Who?" was all Fisha Asked?

Kiara looked at her friend with tears and said "My father"

Both Fisha and Simba's eyes grew wide

"What" Simba said to him, but listened closely as Kiara started to speak again

"I know it's crazy, but…"

"I'm not going to judge"

Kiara smiled

"So tell me the details"

Kiara laughed and said "so whenever I'm around him I just…

"Want to pounce on him right" Fisha finished for her friend

Kiara smiled and nodded

"Like I get really wet when think about him and don't get me started on the dreams" Kiara said

Simba was shocked and was speechless

"Dirty Hun?"

Kiara smiled and said "His cock is huge in my dreams...i want in me everytime I look in his eyes"

Simba started to be arouse himself; he had a hard on very quick

"Well I got to go, but we will talk later and this is our little secret" said Fisha before she walked away

Kiara sighed dreamily and laid on her back letting the sun bath her creamy belly. Simba had an idea and walked over to his daughter.

Feeling someone blocking her sun Kiara opened her eyes to see her father looking down at her. But he didn't have his normal look, but a look of lust.

"Um...hi dad"

"Am I interrupting something?" Simba asked with a husky voice looking at Kiara's exposed treasures which made Kiara wetter than she was already was

"Um...no...nnot at all"

Simba smiled seductively and whispered in Kiara's ear "I know you want me"

Kiara's eyes grew wide, she was busted.

Simba licked Kiara's muzzle and walked of leaving a very turned on Kiara to her thoughts.

As Simba walked away he felt his heart flutter, so he asked himself "Do I feel the same?"

**AN/ I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter just like the last. It's wired but they are animals. Please view and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Fisha and a couple of other OCS. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter

Three

"Ahh…oooo, yea right there" moaned Kovu

"mmmmmmm….you like that Kovu baby" moaned a light tan-colored fur lioness, with electric blue eyes with dark eyeshades, and a tuft of hair on her head.

"Mmmhum.." moaned Kovu

"Ooh…Shit..." then Kovu roars

Kovu catches his breathe and lifts the lioness' head up with his paw and says "I love you Vitani"

The lioness smiles and says "I love you too"

Kiara gasped, she just seen her mate get a blow job from her sister in law and best friend. With tears streaming out f her beautiful reddish brown eyes she ran.

Thunder cracked across the night sky as rain poured down.

"Simba have you seen Kiara" cried Sarabi once she saw her son enter the den

Simba shook his mane dry and said "No, not since this morning"

"Simba, you mean she's out there along in this weather" cried Sarafina

"Now, mothers, I'm sure she's fine" said Nala walking over to the group

"How dare you speak of my daughter like that" roared Simba

Everyone was taken back, even Simba. It's like he was protecting her in a mate way.

"Simba she's my daughter too" sneered Nala

Simba just growled and ran out of the cave to find his Kiara.

Sarafina and Sarabi growled at Nala

"What" snarled Nala

Sarabi and Sarafina glared at the queen and walked off.

"Kiara!" yelled Simba

Then off in the distance he saw a body. Simba gasped and ran over to it. To his horror its Kiara, Simba picked her up and put her on his back and ran off. Simba found a cave where he laid Kiara down and licked her check. When Kiara came through she gasped at who she saw.

Simba chuckled, but then grew serious and said "Why are you out here"

Kiara thought back to way she ran off and when she remembered what. She started to cry,

"Kiara, I…" Simba started to say

Kiara nuzzled Simba lovingly which caught Simba by surprise.

"Kovu cheated on me" cried Kiara

Simba growled, but in a way was happy.

"I know I wanted to fuck you...but"

Kiara didn't get to finish her sentence because Simba crashed his muzzle into hers. Kiara's eyes closed as Simba began move lower down her body. As Simba went lower, Kiara had her orgasms. Kiara returned the favor and gave Simba a blow job. Then the two made out, and then Simba was about to enter Kiara's untouched treasures.

"Go ahead, I trust you" said Kiara with lust in her eyes and voice

Simba thrust his 12 inch lion cock in Kiara's virgin hole.

"Oh daddy…mum…faster" moan Kiara

"Ohh Baby Girl you're so tight" roared Simba as he trusted faster and harder

"Ahhh" roared Kiara and Simba as they came together

Simba got off of Kiara and lay down. Kiara got up and lay beside the handsome king and nuzzled into his mane.

Simba nuzzled back and said "Kiara…I"

Kiara smiled and nuzzled into his mane and said "Simba, I don't care that you're my father or what the pride says. I love you"

"I love you too and if they have something to say we'll banished them" said Simba

Kiara giggled and went to sleep next to her true love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

Four

"You know you're picking some weight dear" said Nala

Kiara and Nala were walking thru the Pride Lands going thru Queen Lessons.

Kiara gulped and said "You sure"

Nala nodded her head

"Nala"

The queen and princess turned to see the hunting party.

"That's our lesson today" said Nala before running off with the lionesses

Kiara on the other paw ran to Rafik's tree.

"Rafiki" roared Kiara once she got there

The old mill drill jumped down and bowed.

"How may old Rafiki help de princess?"

"I need a check up, now"

"Okay, follow Rafiki"

Kiara climbed up the tree and sat by a wall. Rafiki walked over with some blue liquid and put some on Kiara's belly and listened closely.

"Well"

"Princess you are expecting" said Rafiki with a goofing grin

"I have to tell Simba" yelled Kiara as she jumped from the tree and ran to pride rock

"Simba!" yelled Kiara once she reached the base of Pride Rock

"Kiara, what's wrong" said Simba running down the rocky steps and nuzzling Kiara

"Simba...I'm…I'm pregnant" cried Kiara

Simba was surprised and shook his head and said "It's ok; we will tell he pride about this and our affair"

Sunrise hit the Pride Lands; Simba's pride was at the base of Pride Rock.

"I have some news to tell, as you may know Nala and I have not been getting along lately. So I have found a new mate."

Nala's blues grew wide

"Kiara"

"What!" roared Nala

Nala ran in front of Simba and Kiara and growled.

"Take your place Nala" growled Simba

"And as you all may know Kiara has grew some pounds, that's because we're expecting" continued Simba

"What!" roar Kovu

"If you don't like it you can leave" growled Kiara

Kovu with alongside Nala and Vitani left with five former outlander lionesses.

Simba sighed but turned and nuzzled his new queen.

In the Outlands

A dark beige lion with a black mane paced outside a cave.

"Father" said a tawny lioness cub with reddish brown eyes and all black ears

"What!" growled the lion as his red eyes showed hatred for his daughter

"Kio"

The lion smiled and turned and walked in the cave. There lying in the back of cave was a tawny lioness with jade eyes with a dark beige cub nursing.

"This better be a boy" growled Kio

The lioness smiled and said "Yes, his name is Kito"

"What a wonderful name" said Kio

"Sire"

Kio turned and growled "What now!"

"The lionesses found intruders"

Kio sighed and said "Bring them to the cave"

"Move it" growled a lioness

There in front of the Outlands king, was Kovu, Vitani and Nala,

"Well lookie here, what we got" snarled Kio

"Sir, we are no longer Pridelanders" said Kovu

"Is that so" said Kio

Nala nodded and said "our mates betrayed us by mating with each other"

"What" said Kio's mate

"My daughter is now queen of pride rock alongside Simba as mates" said Nala

"This will not happen" growled Kio

**An/ So it went from two pride members betraying to three. Well, the main ones anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this and please review to tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Fisha, Kito, Kio and a couple of other OCS. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter _

_Five _

MonthsLater

"Ahhh" roared Kiara

"Push my queen" yelled Rafiki

"What do you think I'm doing" snarled Kiara

_Mews_

"Congrats my queen on a healthy boy" said Rafiki

"What are you going to name him?" asked Sarabi

Kiara licked her son's head and replied "Chris"

"Father" shouted a tawny cub with all black ears and reddish brown eyes

"What is Taio" snarled Kio

"Kiara has given birth to a boy" said the tawny cub

"A boy hun, very well you are dismissed" said Kio moving off

"Play with me" growled playfully a dark beige lion cub with a black tuff mane on his head and jade eyes

"Not now Kito" said Taio walking off

"Mom, dad, wake up" yelled a golden brown cub with a white tail tuff and blue grayish eyes

"Chris five more minuets" moaned Simba

Kiara yawned and said "come on dear, I'll show you the kingdom"

"Yea"

"Now when I was your age, um my father use to do this with me"

"Really, wow"

Kiara nodded and said "When your father and I are gone this will be all yours"

"Cool" said Chris in awed

Kiara smiled and said "That's all for today why don't you go play with Sira"

Chris smiled and ran off to find his best friend.

"Sira" called the young prince

"Ha" yelled a tawny lioness cub with grayish brown eyes

"Ha you can't pinned me" shouted Chris

Sira rolled her eyes and asked "What are we going to do"

"My mom told me about the outlands" said Chris

"Oh... lets go" yelled Sira

The cubs dashed off, as the two raced they didn't see where they were going and Chris fell into a lioness cub.

"Hey" growled Taio

"Sorry" said Chris

Taio calmed down and said "It's ok, I'm Taio"

"Isn't that a boy's name" laughed Sira

Chris and Taio glared at her

"I'm sorry about her" said Chris with a smile

"It's ok; my father really wanted a boy…so"

"That's sad, but I think your name is cool"

Taio smiled back and said "Really"

Chris just smiled back

"Taio" roared Kovu

"Who's that?" asked Sira

"You got to go" whispered Taio

"Will we meet again?" asked Chris

"I don't think so" said Taio with tears in her eyes


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

Six

"Taio" roared Kovu

"Um yes Sir" said Taio once she got in front of Kovu

"Who were you talking to?" growled Kovu

Taio was scared that that she was busted. But then she didn't even get their names, so what do he got.

"What are you talking about?"

Kovu growled and was about to say something, until he heard Kio's voice. Kovu glared at Taio before walking off.

"That was close" said Taio after taking a breathe

"Yes Sir" said Kovu once he was in front of Kio

Kio put up a paw and said "Kovu please just Kio would do"

Kovu nodded and Kio continued speaking "It is time"

Kovu's green eyes grew wide and he said "You're sure"

Kio growled "Yes I'm sure, now go gather the pride"

Kovu nodded and ran off while Kio was left glaring at the pride lands.

"They wouldn't even know what hit them"

"Haha, I race you back" shouted Sira

"You're on, even though I'm gonna…ooff"

Chris shook his head and looked up to see his parents.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy" said Chris with a cheesy grin

Simba smiled and said "Where are you two going, pride lands on fire"

Kiara giggled and licked Simba's muzzle and said with a stern voice "We will talk to you later"

The king and queen walked off. Chris gave a heavy sighed as his parents walked off.

When Kiara and Simba got to their special cave they sat and cuddled.

"Why do we need to talk to him" said Simba licking Kiara under her chin

"Well…mmm…I know he's up to mmm… something when he …. Mmm…says 'Mommy'" said Kiara between moans

"Well let's focus on us for now" growled Simba as he pounced on Kiara

Kiara moaned as she felt Simba's hard cock. She smiled and began to wiggle down on her back. She grabbed his cock and started sucking on it.

"Mmm….yes…right there" moaned Simba

Simba felt he was about to cum so he moves down and thrust his rock hard cock in Kiara's still very tight cunt.

"Ohh…Simba baby…mmm…faster…harder" moaned Kiara

Simba thrust harder and faster. Then they roared as they both came.

"What's going on?" asked Kiara once they had got back to Pride Rock

There outside was the lioness ready for battle.

Sarafina ran over and said "a pride is coming and…they're lead by Kovu and Nala"

Then roars was heard

Kiara turned her head to see that her grandmother was right.

So she took her place besides Simba.

"Who are you?" growled Simba

Kio smiled and said "I'm Kio king of the outlands and now the pride lands"

Simba growled and roared. The prides crashed and the war has started. Pridelanders was losing fast. Kovu and Kio were circling Simba. Then they looked at each other and then they pounced killing Simba in moments. Everyone stopped fighting as a dying roar was heard.

"Simba" cried Kiara as she ran over to him

"Kiara take the Chris and they rest of the pride and run" whispered Simba

Kiara nodded and said "I love you"

Simba smiled and said in a barely whispered "I love you…"

Kiara had tears streaming down her face as she roared "Simba!"

Simba; son of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi was dead.

Kiara glared at Kovu and smacked him. Giving him a deeper fresher scar than before. Kiara roared and everybody ran off. She stopped at Pride Rock and grabbed Chris and ran with Sarabi, Sarafina and Fisha in tow with the rest of the pride.

**AN/ So how do you guys like that? The idea of having Chris said Mommy whenever he was trouble is from an episode from Disney's Lab Rats. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Chris, Fisha, Sira, Taio, Kio, Kito and other OCS. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter _

_Seven_

Kiara and the rest of Pridelanders had reached Simba's old home, the jungle.

"Mom, where's dad?" asked Chris

Kiara had tears running down her face.

Kiara pulled Chris closer and said "My son, your father has joined the great kings of the past"

Chris started crying and Kiara held him closer.

At the Pride lands

"Yes we are victorious" roared Kio

Taio was at the watering hole when she heard noise in the grass behind her.

"Haha" yelled a pale tan lion cub with a black tuff on his head, a black strip going down his back and green eyes

Taio ducked and the cub landed in the water.

Taio laughed and said "Maybe next, Soto" and she walked away

A dark brown lioness cub came out of the bushes with Kito and sat at the bank of the watering hole laughing.

"Haha how mighty are you now" laughed the lioness cub

The lioness cub had a dark brown pelt and blue eyes.

The lion cub in the watering hole spit out water and growled "Shut up, Scarlet"

In the jungle

"No, no" cried Chris in his sleep

"_Where am I?" Chris asked_

_He was back at pride rock_

"_Chris, I'm here"_

_Chris turned and saw Simba standing on a hill._

"_Dad" cried Chris as he ran to Simba _

_They hugged_

"_Dad I miss you"_

"_I miss you too, son. But you must take care of your mother and brother" said Simba_

_Chris eyes grew wide and he said "You mean"_

_Simba nodded_

Chris' grayish blue eyes shot open and he got up walk off to a lake and looked in.

"Chris" called a sweet motherly voice

Chris looked up and saw his mother. He ran to Kiara and cried on her leg.

Chris cried "I miss him so much"

"Shhh. There now. It's going to be all right. You'll see." Said Kiara

"Why did he had to go"

"Everything in life has its season. Where one thing falls, another grows. Maybe not what was there before, but something new and wonderful all the same" said Kiara licking her son's head

"But why I feel so alone" said Chris looking up at Kiara

"I'm always with you and so is your father. Even when you can't see him, he's here." Kiara said smiling at her son and Chris was smiling back

Rustling was heard behind the mother and son.

Kiara stud in front of Chris and growled "Who's there"

A voice was heard saying "My name is Riza, and I'm Zira's sister"

**AN/ A cliffhanger, Zira's sister, is she bad or she is good. Read to fine out. Also if you can, check out my story, The African Prince. Review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Riza, Chris, Scarlet, Soto, Kito, Kio, Fisha, Sira and other OCS. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter

Eight

"You" growled Kiara getting in a fighting stance

"Wait, there's no need to fight" pleaded the pale tan lioness

Riza looked just like her sister, but instead of a brown stripe. She has a black strip and blue eyes.

"Why isn't there" snarled Kiara

"Cause I want to help you" said Riza

"Why" growled Kiara

"If I may your highness, to tell you a story"

Kiara calmed down and looked at Chris and told him to go to his great grandmothers, Chris nodded and ran to where Sarabi and Sarafina slept.

Kiara looked at Riza and growled "Go ahead"

"My sister, she was blinded by jealously and revenge…

_Years Ago_

_A pale tan lion with a dark brown mane paced outside of a cave._

"_If you pace even harder, you'll make a hole in the ground" laughed a golden brown lion with a jet black mane and pricing green eyes_

"_Not funny, Ahadi" the pale tan lion glared _

"_Come on Drake, loosing up" said the golden brown lion_

_The pale tan lion, Drake glared At Ahadi and said "Like you were calm when Uru gave birth"_

_Ahadi smile and nodded_

_Drake laughed and said "Yea right, you fainted"_

"_Drake" called a sweet tire voice_

_Drake smiled at Ahadi and walked in the cave._

_There in a corner laid a greysih brown lioness with blue eyes and a black stripe going down her back. In the lioness' paws was a pale tan cub._

"_Bree, she's beautiful" said Drake nuzzling the lioness_

_The lioness, Bree nuzzled back and asked "Where's Riza?"_

_Drake sat down and said "She's on her way with the queen and princes"_

"_Mommy" yelled a voice_

_Drake and Bree looked to see their oldest daughter, Riza. _

_Bree smiled and said "Riza, I want you to meet your baby sister, Zira" _

_Months Later_

"_Mom, can I go play?" asked a pale tannish-brown fur lioness cub with a darker brown stripe running down her face and stopping between her eyes, a cream chest, and blood red eyes_

_Bree chuckled and said "Of course Zira, As long as Riza goes with you"_

_Zira rolled her eyes and ran off. Zira ran to the watering hole where Riza was playing with a reddish brown lion cub with green eyes and a golden brown lion cub with reddish brown eyes._

"_Hey Mufasa, Hi Taka" said Zira when walked over_

"_Hi Zira" said the golden brown cub_

"_Wat up" said the reddish brown cub_

"_Riza, mom said you have to watch me" said Zira_

"_But I'm playing with Mufasa and Taka" said Riza_

"_It's ok, Riz, I have my kingly lessons" said the golden cub nuzzling Riza_

_Zira saw this and growled_

_Riza pulled away and said "Come on Zira"_

_Years Later_

"_Taka" called a teen Zira_

"_What" growled the teen lion with a growing black mane and a fresh scar across his left eye_

"_I just wanted to know if you're ok" said Zira sitting next to Taka_

"_Why do you care, I'm just a piece of trash"_

"_Don't say that, you're a king, and I like you" said Zira nuzzling into Taka's mane_

"_Plus I know how you feel" purred Zira_

"_How do, you know how I feel" snapped Taka_

"_Cause, my sister is…just…"_

"_A waste of breathe" Taka and Zira said at the same time_

_Take smiled and said "I'll help you with Riza, if you help me with Mufasa"_

"_Perfect" purred Zira_

_Another Couple of Years Later_

_Roars in pain_

"_Long Live The King"_

_A reddish-brown, lion with a coal black mane threw a golden brown lion with a reddish brown mane of the face of a cliff._

_At Pride Rock_

"_Is the job done" purred an adult Zira_

"_Yes, my love, Riza's cub father is dead"_

"_What" cried a voice_

_Zira and the reddish-brown, lion turned to see Riza crying._

"_Taka, please tell me ain't true" cried Riza_

_The lion growled "How many times, do I have to say, my name is now Scar"_

_Riza cried and ran off to find her son. Riza's son, a golden brown cub with blue eyes and a dark brown tuff of mane on his head was playing with a tawny lioness cub with teal eyes._

"_Come Leo, we have to go. Say good-bye to Nala" said Riza_

_Riza's son nodded and did what his mother said and ran after his retreating form._

"Every since then, I have been watching my sister, and my nephew needs to be stopped" said Riza sadly

"Your nephew killed…"

"Your mate" said Riza

Kiara looked at her would have been aunt in-law.

"I too, had mated with a family member"

Kiara's reddish brown eyes grew wide

"And we would like to help you reclaim what is Chris" said Riza

"What do you mean by we?" asked Kiara

Just then a well build golden brown lion with a dark brown mane and blues eyes came out of the tree with a white cub with a light grey tuff on his head and reddish brown eyes.

"Kiara, this my son Leo" said Riza nuzzling the golden brown lion

"And our son, Chase"

**AN/Dun dun dun, wow Riza has a son by Mufasa and a son by her son. Crazy, I know, but remember they are animals. In the animal word, there's no rule against incest. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but, Riza, Leo, Chase, Drake, Bree, Chris, Taio, Soto, Scarlet, Kito, Kio and other OCS. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN/ I want to thank;**__**Mimoo01**__**,**__**Kora22**__**, **__**Femalecenobite22, Felicia, Kate,**____**DoubleBronyAllTehWay**__**, **__**TLKLover1212**__** and Lion King Fan for reviewing you guys are the best. Thank You!**_

_Chapter_

_Nine_

Kiara paced back and forth. It's now morning since Riza told Kiara her and Zira's story.

"Kiara" called a voice

Kiara, Riza, Leo and Chase looked to see Sarabi, Sarafina and Chris.

"What's going on?" asked Sarafina

"Grandmas, this is Riza older sister of Zira and first mate of Mufasa" said Kiara

"What, I thought I was the only mate he had" said Sarabi

"Uru made it seem that way. Cause I was first born I was bethroled to the eldest prince…but when you were born Uru had other plans..."

_A couple Of months after Riza were born_

"_We need a queen for muffy" said a reddish brown lioness with reddish brown eyes_

_A golden brown lion with green eyes and a black mane sighed and said "Uru, my friend, Drake and his mate Bree had a girl around the time as you with Mufasa"_

"_But I want royalty in our family, Ahadi" said the reddish brown lioness_

"_But there's no other female cubs Mufasa's age" said the golden brown lion_

_Uru sighed and said "Fine"_

_Months Later_

"_Can't do that Uru" growled Ahadi_

"_Why can't I" Uru growled back_

"_Mufasa has fell in love with Riza and to brake code, that's against my father's law" growled Ahadi_

"_Well the deed is done and Mufasa can learn to love again. Plus Sarabi's father is a king"_

"_How can go behind my back and your son's"_

_Years Later_

"_Mufasa"_

_An adult Mufasa looked up to see a beautiful adult Riza._

"_Why are you out here?" asked Riza taking a seat by Mufasa_

"_I don't know Riz"_

"_Shouldn't you be celebrating with your wife, your son was just presented to the kingdom" said Riza_

'"_I know, but..." Mufasa didn't finished his words cause he crashed his muzzle into Riza's_

"_Mufasa, you have a mate" growled Riza_

"_Don't act like you didn't enjoy it or the fact that you want more"_

_Riza smiled and pounced on Mufasa_

"A couple of months later I gave birth to Leo" said Riza looking at the golden brown lion with a dark brown mane

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" said Sarabi

"Uru wanted it that way, but I am the one that's sorry" said Riza

"So you're my uncle" said Chris looking at Leo

Leo smiled and said "Yes I am"

"Cool" said Chris

"Chase, why don't you and Chris go play" said Riza looking at the white cub

The cub ran off with Chris in tow

Leo looked at his niece and said "You need to tell him, it's only fare"

Kiara was shocked that this came up

"If you don't someone else will and it will tear him away from you and the pride lands will be distorted forever" said Leo

**An/ Dun dun dun, wow another cliffy. What do you think Kiara needs to tell Chris before someone else does. You most likely already now and what do think about Mufasa and Riza's little Love Story. Pl**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter _

_Ten_

It's been a few weeks since Kiara's uncle showed up with Zira's older sister. She still hasn't told Chris that she's his sister and that Simba is really is his grandfather. Kiara is now pacing in the flied Simba had done after his disagreement with Nala about returning home. Then all of a sudden Kiara felt sick and throw up.

"Hehe"

Kiara picked her head up and growled "who's there"

Out of nowhere Rafiki appeared on Kiara's back.

"You feeling ok?"

Kiara jumped and looked to see a smiling Rafiki.

"Don't do that" Kiara growled

"My bad if I had spook de queen"

Kiara rolled her eyes and said "What do you want"

"I am here on request from Mufasa and Simba" said Rafiki

Kiara's eyes brightened up and she said "Simba, what did he say"

"You are expecting his cub and he's do another month"

Kiara smiled and when she went to say something to Rafiki he was gone. Kiara sighed and walked back to the pride to tell them the great news.

"I know"

Everybody looked at the prince, Kiara has just told the pride that she's expecting again.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me" Kiara asked

Chris hung his head and said "Dad came to me in a dream. I didn't tell nobody because I thought you all would think I'm crazy"

Kiara sighed and went over to Chris and nuzzled him.

"My son, I will never think that, I will believe anything you say"

Chris smiled and hugged his mother

More weeks past and Chris and Chase had become the best of friends. Playing tag and hide n seek with Sira. Another couple of weeks went by and Kiara went into labor.

"He's beautiful" said Riza

Kiara had given birth to bright Orange-brown fur cub with a pinkish nose, and creamy-white fur around his eyes, tipping his cheek fur, ears, elbows, and paws. His underbelly is also this color.

"What's his name?" Chris asked

Kiara smiled and said "Diego"

A couple of months later Diego old enough to play with his older brother and cousin and best friend. But no one compared to be his best of friend than Chris. Those two was inseptable. Diego now has hazel eyes and he sports a darker orange brown tuff on his head.

Kiara watching the cubs play not far away sighed and called her sons over.

"Yes mother" the boys said like a choir

Kiara smiled and said "Let's take a walk"

The three got to a clearing where they sat

Kiara sighed and started "my sons, I have a story to tell you"

"What kind of story?"

_**Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say **_

_**To change the things I've done  
**_

"It's about a father and daughter, mostly about what they done"

_**I'd do anything within my power  
I'd give everything I've got  
But the path I seek is hidden  
from me now**_

"I have done something bad and I should have told you two sooner"

_**My Sons, I let you down  
You trusted me, believed in me  
and I let you down  
Of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hide the shame  
**_"I don't like this story" said Chris backing up with Diego

_**And I **__**pray**__** someone, something will  
come, to take away the pain  
**_Kiara sighed and looked at her cubs and said "Simba was my father too and we mated twice and that's how you two came"_**  
There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
**_"No"

_**I know I can't be free  
**_"I'm sorry"

Chris and Diego runs off

_**But I can't see another way  
I can't face another day**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN/ I thank everyone for reviewing; I never thought I would have so many.**

_Chapter _

_Eleven_

In The Pride Lands

Taio sat at the peck of Pride Rock looking at the sunset.

"Beautiful isn't it"

Taio sighed and to see a pale tan brownish lion cub with a black tuff on his head, a black strip going down his back and green eyes.

"What do you want Soto?" growled Taio

Soto smirked and sat by Taio, very close and whispered in her ear "You"

Taio's reddish brown eyes grew so wide it might have popped out.

"What" growled Taio as she jump away

Soto got up and headed for the cave, but he stopped and turns his head at Taio and blew a kiss at her and walked away.

In the Jungle

"I can't believe she didn't tell us"

Chris and Diego had run off to the flied were Mufasa came to Simba from the stars. Chris was pacing and now he stopped at his brother's comment.

"That's not the issue Diego, we are freaks. We are the outcome of a father and daughter mating" cried Chris

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it" said a young voice

The two brothers turned to see their cousin, Chase.

"You don't know what we going through" said Chris with his head hung

Chase smirked and walked over to his cousins and sat infornt of them.

"Actually, I do"

The brothers looked at Chase and Chase continued,

"When my parents did tell me, I was upset"

_A Couple of years ago_

"_Mom, mother where are you" called a golden brown lion with a dark brown mane and blue eyes_

_As he was searching he came across a beautiful smell. The lion inhale the smell and followed it. The lion followed it to a clearing where his mother laid asleep. A beautiful pale tan brownish lioness with a black stripe._

"_Mother" the lion called_

_The lioness opened her eyes to veiled beautiful blue orbs._

"_Leo, what are you doing here?" asked the lioness sitting up and wrapping her tail around her_

"_You were gone and I… what is that smell"_

"_Um It's nothing son, just go back to the den" _

"_Mother is that coming from you?"_

_The lioness sighed and said "Yes, I am in heat, I'm sure Mufasa told you about when lionesses go in heat"_

"_Yes, he told me and Simba. Dad also said if a lioness didn't mate they would suffer and I'll do anything to keep from suffering anymore"_

_The lioness smiled and looked at her son's erect cock._

"_Seems like you need a some TLC yourself" said the lioness crawling over to her son's 11 inch lion dick_

_The lion looked down and noticed his dick erect and chuckled and said "I guess so"_

_The lioness smiled and said "Relax and I'll take good care of you"_

_With that said the lioness began sucking on her son's dick. A couple of minutes later the lion was pounding his mother's very tight and wet cunt. The lion and his mother roared and as they came together._

_A couple of Months Later_

"_Mother you're doing a great job one more push" said the blue eye lion_

"_Arrrgh"_

__Mews__

"_Mother he's beautiful"_

"_What are were going to name him?" asked the blue eye lioness_

"_Chase"_

"_Why Chase, Leo?" asked the lioness_

"_For he will help me hunt down the one who murder father"_

_The lioness sighed "If You Knew"_

_Another couple of months later_

"_What, you mean…"_

_The lioness and lion had told their son, Chase that they are mother and son._

"_I only mated to lift your mother's suffering"_

_The white lion cub sighed_

"I also learned that if they didn't mate I wouldn't be here. I'm glad they are my parents" said Chase proudly

"What…but" Chris tried

"Imagenge if our parents were someone else. Like for example my aunt brainwash my cousins to kill uncle Simba. So are you glad you're parents are who they are"

"Now that you explained it I understand now" said Chris

Chase smiled and thought "My parents are going to be proud of me"

"C'mon I bet our parents are worried sick" said Chris running off with Diego and Chase in tow

Not aware that four pairs of eyes was watching them.

**AN? So how did you guys like that? So who were watching the cubs? A surprise for my readers in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCS. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter_

_Twelve_

"Boss, Boss, Boss" called three voices

"What is it" sneered a bulky dark grey fur lion with noticeable tinges of reddish-brown, bright red eyes, black goat tee and mane

"Now Nuka, calm down and let see what they want" said a scared reddish brown lion with green eyes and a black mane and a scar over his left eye

The lions turned to see four spotted hyenas.

"We seen lions my king and prince" said fur is dark grey hyena with loose bangs extending from her mane covering the forehead and yellow eyes

"What" growled the second lion

"Yea, we think it's a pride, Scar" said a smoky-gray hyena with a pale underbelly and yellow eyes. His ears, eyebrows, and paws are black and his back is spotted with dark gray spots

A smoky-gray hyena, with black ears, black eyebrows, black paws, dark gray spots, a pale gray stomach, a black tail, and crossed, yellow eyes. His ears have notches in them and he has a long tongue hanging out of his mouth just laughed.

"Shenzi, Banzai, Ed and me saw cubs. So a pride must be nearby" said a pale creamy yellow lion with a light brown mane and shappire eyes

"Mason, I want you to join this pride and report back to Shenzi. Shenzi you report back to me" said the second lion

"Father do you want me to pay a visit to the pride Landers" said the first lion

"No! Nuka we're going to play the pride Landers a visit together" said the second lion

Before the lions walked away the second lion turned and said "And Mason bring your sister so you have a chance getting in the pride"

With the Jungle/Pride Landers pride

"Mother we are sorry" said Chris and Diego

Kiara smiled and said "I'm glad your home"

Noise is heard and Kiara gets up and asked "who's there"

A pale creamy yellow lion with a light brown mane and light sapphire eyes steps out of the trees with a light grey fur cub with black ears that reaches her head with the light grey comes in as a 'V' and she has sapphire eyes and a black tail tuff.

"Who are you" growled Kiara

"I am Mason and this my sister China"

**AN/ So how do you guys like your surprise. More to come please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but OCS and plot. Diego and China's description belongs to Ice Age. Everything else belongs to Walt Disney**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter_

_Thirteen_

"What do want?" snarled Kiara

"I humbly ask to join your pride" said Mason taking a step back and bowed

Kiara's eyes grew wide and she had a flash back,

_A couple of Years ago_

_KOVU__**:**_

_I humbly ask to join your pride._

_SIMBA:_

_{immediately}__ No! You were banished with the other Outsiders._

_KOVU:_

_I have left the Outsiders. I am a rogue. Judge me now, for what I am... or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?_

_{Simba snarls and paces around. Nala looks hard at him.}_

_NALA:_

_Simba... you owe him your daughter's life._

_ZAZU:_

_Mmm... Yes, sire. Clearly we are in his debt... and royal protocol demands that all debts be paid. Though in this case you might want to make an exception._

_{Simba paces a few moments more then comes to a decision.}_

_SIMBA__**:**_

_Hmmm. My father's law will prevail. For now, I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are._

"I reserve judgment" said Kiara walking away

Mason sat and looked at his sister who was staring at him.

"What?"

China giggled and said "You like the queen"

"What! No! 'Sighs' maybe"

"Go talk to her" said China running off

"Man, when did she become a dating expert" Mason said to himself walking off

In The Pride Lands

"Low to the ground and don't make a sound" said Vitani to a dark brown lioness cub with blue eyes that mirror her own

"Now watch mommy" whispered Vitani before she took off into the savanna

Vitani was about to pounce when the herd moved.

"Damn, what the hell" roared Vitani

"Mother what happen?" asked the dark brown cub

"The herd moved as if I'm not only one here hunting" growled Vitani

"Scarlet go get Kio and your father" roared Vitani

"Dad, dad"

Kovu was walking with Kio, Kito and Soto when his daughter came running over to him. Scarlet Vitani and Kovu's daughter looks just like her dad, but has her mom eyes.

"Scarlet what's wrong?" asked Kovu

"Mom said to come get you, it might be intruders" cried Scarlet

Kovu picked Scarlet up and ran to his mate.

"Kovu, you smell that" said Vitani

Kovu sniffed the air and said "Lion, two"

Just then two lions appeared from the dust.

"Who are you" growled Kio

Scar smiled and said "Why I use to live here" walking closer with Nuka

"Wait, I know you" said Kovu looking at Nuka

Nuka looked at Scar and he nodded so Nuka said "Nothing get's by you termite"

Kovu and Vitani's eyes grew wide. There's only one lion that called Kovu that.

"Nuka" said Kovu and Vitani

Scar and Nuka just smiled


End file.
